Trials and Redemption
by miz
Summary: This is a X-men and Vampire Princess Miyu Crossover....still a work in progress....


Trials and Redemption   
  
The night was calm; the full moon was clearly seen from a large mansion. The other inhabitants of the mansion were doing their own activities as the owner of the mansion sat quietly on the balcony to observe and wait…  
  
The whisper of a cold wind blew past him as he suddenly heard the sound of a flute blowing. Turning around, he saw a young girl dressed in a white and red kimono appear floating before him.   
  
"I assume that you're Professor Charles Xavier…" stated the girl.   
  
"Yes, I am he. I could also safely assume that you're the person that I'm waiting for…" replied the paralyzed mutant.  
  
"You can call me Miyu…"  
  
"Thank you for seeing me…Ms. Miyu."   
  
"No need for thanks Professor, I have my own person to look for and it fits within the puzzle of your own problems…"   
  
"I trust that you will? Stay here and partner with my other students…am I correct?"  
  
"That would quite unnecessary, I have my own dwellings to stay in. Whenever you would need my presence just blow on this…" said Miyu tossing a small ivory flute piece to the man.   
  
Miyu then said as she sent forward a small piece of card, "Also this person would be contacting you soon. Her name is Himiko Se and her number is on the card. Himiko-san is an associate of mine. Her assistant would be a great help to your problem. I'll be here again when she comes, but for now, just wait until she comes… Shiena…doko ni?"  
  
"I am here, Miyu." Called out another voice as a white rabbit like figure appeared. It landed into Miyu's arms as a pair of Japanese screen doors appeared. Floating to the doors, Miyu opened it.   
  
Beyond the screen doors, Xavier watched with surprised eyes as it revealed another dimension, one that was a filled with lifeless twisting trees in a blood red background. The forest scenery disturbed him, yet it also brought a sense of peace to him. He heard the sounds of bells tinkling as Miyu, with a tinkling laughter of her own went in.   
  
She winked her eye at him as she closed the portal to her personal dimension. The doors disappeared as they had appeared.   
  
The professor stared at the space where Miyu had left, quietly thinking. He then heard a familiar voice call him. Looking up from his reverie, Professor X saw his student, Jean, looking at him with concern.  
  
"Is anything the matter Professor? I've been calling you for the last ten minutes now and you haven't responded to me." Jean asked as she walked over from the doorway, her arms holding a clipboard.   
  
"No nothing's the matter Jean. I was just thinking. Anything you need me for?" He shook his head.   
  
Jean looked at the professor with some worry as she decided to not persist his obvious distress. She knew that the professor would announce it to the group, when he felt it was the right time for him, so she said, "No…it's just that Scott and I have planned a wedding date. It's going to be at the end of September. I would love it, if you would give me away…."  
  
"Congratulations Jean to you and to Scott… that would mean that there would be about six months from now, right? I would be very honored to give you away, but wouldn't you feel a little strange, having a paralyze man walk you down the aisle?" The professor warmly smiled as he made the comment.   
  
"None at all…what makes you think that? I love you like a father; that I never had and I would like to thank you, from the bottom of my heart. For all of what you have done for the school and myself included…" Jean had knelt down, her face reflecting her respect and love for the man that had taken her in.   
  
Placing her hand in her teacher's hand, Jean then said; breaking away from her current topic, "I won't be bothering you, because it's quite late now. I'll go and tell Scott that you've agreed. Would you need some assistance in going to bed?"   
  
"That won't be necessary, but thank you and good night Jean…" Xavier patted his student's hand.   
  
"Good night…" replied the red haired telepathic, masking her worry for her professor in a calm and tired look.   
  
The professor moved back into the mansion and went to his bedroom. He got out of his wheelchair with the assistance of a crane-like machinery next to his bed. The machinery was to be used for the purpose of helping him get in and out of the bed. For the rest of the night, he slept, to be plagued by nightmares.  
  
  
Meanwhile in a sub-space somewhere, Miyu sat on a tree branch and wept quietly into her hands for the other missing part of her body and soul. Her light balls of souls1, floated nearby, pulsing soothingly. Shiena also sat next to her and tried to reassure the vampire guardian as best it could.   
  
Every night after her day of searching was done, Miyu had returned to her surreal world to weep and after her crying was done. She would reappear outside on a treetop somewhere, playing a melancholy tune on her flute.   
  
The disappearance of Larva had affected Miyu greatly. She searched everywhere for him, finally coming to the Western part of the world. She had left her duties back in Japan to Reiha and Matsukaze as she gone on her search.   
  
  
The next few weeks passed quickly, the whole mansion abuzz with the news of the upcoming marriage. The professor tried to forget his problem, concentrating on matters of teaching. It wasn't until the appearance of Himiko Se though, that brought the professor's problems into light…  
  
The day that she came was partly sunny and cloudy. School was in session for students of the mansion. Xavier was teaching his physics class, when Ororo walked in the classroom.   
  
She walked up to the professor, bearing an apologetic look, Ororo said, "Sorry to interrupt your class, Professor, but this is quite urgent. There is a visitor waiting to see you… Should I allow her in the mansion grounds, or refuse her request for admission?"   
  
Xavier looked at Ororo with some surprise as he moves away from the board to consider her question.   
  
At this time, some of the students started to titter, whispered conversations started around the room at the possibility of who the mysterious female was.   
  
"Thank you, Ororo, but I believe that I will meet with her now. Let her in and show her to the meeting area. Call the other X-men as well… because I'll be calling a meeting as soon as my inquiries are done with my guest."   
  
Turning away from Ororo, the professor cleared his throat for attention, "Class, I am sorry to say that class for today is now canceled. You will all be expected to have read the assigned chapter in your textbook and answered the question I have given as homework. Class dismissed…"   
  
Xavier then exited the room, leaving the class to start wondering who was here to see him…  
  
The professor rolled down and took the long way to his parlor. He wanted to have a moment to think. He was grateful for the small help that Ms. Miyu had in sending a friend to help him. Given to what small information he knew of her, she was a person to not help someone else. Yet she was taking some time from conducting her own search, to send a friend of hers to help him. If Ms. Miyu could help him solve his current problem, then he would do his best in helping the guardian find the person that she was looking for.   
  
Earlier, Xavier had learned from underground sources on news from Japan, that there was a person that was neither a mutant nor a human. The person was a guardian of some sorts…that person… was Ms. Miyu.   
  
Reaching the door to the parlor, the professor collected his thoughts together and entered the room.   
  
Xavier saw a woman sitting on one of the upholstered chairs waiting. She wore a casual outfit consisting of a tan canvas jacket over an aqua shirt and a matching canvas skirt. There was a tea service on the small table beside the chair. A cup of tea was already poured out and the steam was wafting in the air with its fragrance. The female had held the tea and was slowly sipping it, when she heard the door opened. Placing down the cup, the women had stood up when the wheelchair bound man queried, "Are you Ms. Himiko Se?"  
  
He looked at her intently.   
  
She held our her hand and replied in clipped English, "I am she. You may call me Himiko. Please to meet you, Professor Charles Xavier."  
  
Motioning for the women to sit, the Professor said, "You may call me Charles. It would be relevant for me to question that Ms. Miyu had sent you?"   
  
Himiko smiled "That is correct. Miyu had prior to this meeting, commanded me to help you. She told me that you are interested in having an investigation."  
  
Xavier nodded as Himiko continue to speak, "The nature of the investigation, I confess to have no knowledge of. Miyu only informed me to ask you; of what investigation might you be seeking. Can I hear your case before I start to conduct my investigation?"   
  
"That is not a problem. The only condition is that I would like to conduct a meeting with my pupils while I explain my case."   
  
"That would be your decision."  
  
"All right, thank you Himiko. Now can I bring forth an invitation for you to stay here, while the investigation is going on?"  
  
Himiko smiled as she said, "I appreciate the invitation, however I believe that won't be necessary. Because when Miyu had instructed me, that when I arrive here, afterwards to have a talk with her. I would think that she would be providing my accommodations. Right Shiena?"   
  
"Right…Himiko-sama…" called out a voice.   
  
Xavier looked up to see the bunny creature appeared and dropped into Himiko's arms.   
  
The creature said then, "Miyu-sama has told me to come and get you…"   
  
"All right, thank you Shiena, now Mr. Charles I already have quarters prepared elsewhere. So, I shall be leaving now. We shall convene again the next sun rise to discuss the start of the investigation…Invite whoever you want to attend." Said Himiko calmly.   
  
Mumbling several words that Xavier couldn't understand, Himiko quickly formed a portal, similar to what Miyu had made. Stepping through, the female made a bow as Xavier was left in his parlor to wonder what would happen at the meeting. Deciding quickly, Xavier sent several mental messages, calling forth a meeting that would convene in the meeting area…   
  
End Chapter 1  
  
1-In the Japanese Animation of Vampire Princess Miyu, the place where Miyu has her own world in, is pretty much a sub-dimension of the real world. The background of the world is a dead forest with a blood red sky. On many branches of the trees, there would be glowing light spheres that would hum. As to what they are…I wouldn't want to spoil the story of the anime, so I wouldn't say what exactly they are… ^ ~   
  
For a look as to what I'm talking about one could look at this image or this one image  
  
These images I got from the Vampire Miyu Image Archive 


End file.
